


Paradise

by RoNask



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: He's watching Aziraphale organize his books and he knows little but the fact that he very much wants a kiss. A kiss from his angel.





	Paradise

He placed yet another book on the shelf, organized by an order Crowley didn’t know and, frankly, didn’t care about at the moment.

He wanted a kiss.

Aziraphale stood at his perfectly fine bookshop and all the demon could think about was about the nightmare he had, the nightmare he lived: Aziraphale missing and a burning shop.

Crowley pressed his lips together, lowered his glance to the fabric of his pants.

“Angel,...”

“I’m almost done, dear, we’ll be right out.” assured the angel, a small smile on his lips as he moved with the first editions on his hands.

“Angel,” insisted Crowley. His tone made the principality look over his shoulder, then frown.

“What is it? Is everything alright?”

He had faced angels willing to destroy him, but he couldn’t raise his eyes to meet the ones of the one being that had always been there for him.

“Would you… Would you consider coming to live with me?”

The noises outside the shop were suddenly loud and noticeable.

Crowley dug himself deeper, “It doesn’t have to be on the flat or here, I thought we find a place for ourselves. It’s not like anyone would check or anything, it could just be us minding our own business and the likes… I…” this whole was getting too deep for his tastes. “You don’t have to say ‘yes’, it’s fine if you don’t, I’m sure you have better things to do than--”

“I want it,” interrupted the angel.

The demon faced the angel. “Aziraphale,...”

“Yes, yes, I want it. I think it would be good,” his cheeks were going rosy pink, “I’d actually love that”

“It, uh, it doesn’t have to mean anything, could just be our place and--”

“I  _ want  _ it to  _ mean something _ !” his voice was more strained than he had anticipated, yet he ignored it in order to look the demon in the eye. “I  _ want it _ , Crowley. I want everything,  _ everything _ . And I might not be ready right now, but… I want to be with you.”

Crowley rose, head tilted as he navigated towards the principality. “Angel,” his hand hesitated over Aziraphale’s face for an instant before his thumb caressed it and the angel leaned towards the contact, covering the demon’s hand with his own. “are you sure?”

“Six thousand years, darling. Yes, I’m sure”

Crowley dared to lean a tad closer, “May I…?”

“Please”

Their breaths came out short, their lips brushed. The demon closed the gap and felt it rise from his back, his dark wings opening in another plane, his other hand trembling at the angel’s hip. When Aziraphale pulled him closer by the neck, he could have died there. 

That was the definition of Heaven the humans tried to explain to themselves; worth a thousand angels coming at him, worth risking his life for. He would have loved Aziraphale a thousand times, even if he wasn’t loved back, but this was beyond words.

He could sense the angel’s wings also open, spread.

They broke the kiss for a second.

“I love you,” one of them said, it didn’t seem to matter which.

“I love you too, I always did”

Their foreheads pressed together, lips brushing, hearts beating together. Peace.

This felt like Paradise, felt like what Eden should have been if it remained sacred. Perfect.


End file.
